dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Origins Vol 2 50
The story is told from the point of view of Garfield Logan, at 8 y.o., who would become Changeling of the New Teen Titans. | StoryTitle3 = Johnny Thunder: "Fortunehead" | Synopsis3 = The abduction of his father forces the legendary lawman of the old west, Johnny Thunder, to face his roots in the town called "Fountainhead." | StoryTitle4 = Dolphin: "Reflections of a Deep Fantasy" | Synopsis4 = During his stint in the Navy, Chris Landau fell in love with a beautiful water-breathing girl who disappeared into the sea. Twenty years later, his obsession for this woman named Dolphin compels him to confront his "Reflection of a Deep Fantasy." | StoryTitle5 = Black Canary: "Unfinished Business" | Synopsis5 = When Dinah Drake is summoned to the hospital death bed of her mother, the original Black Canary, she learns that the responsibility of being a super-hero sometimes leaves "Unfinished Business" behind. The story also cites a period almost 10 years after the dissolution of the JSA in which Alan Scott temporarily left his retreat in order to try to apprehend the Reaper; Dinah's infancy around "magic uncles and aunts"; and how young Dinah trained in martial arts with Ted Grant, formerly known as Wildcat. | StoryTitle6 = The Startling Secret of the Space Museum! | Synopsis6 = How did one man repel an invasion of Earth by using history as a weapon? Young Tommy Parker is about to learn the answer as he discovers "The Startling Secret of the Space Museum." | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * ** * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * The Lone Ranger Locations: * Fortunehead Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Oceanworld * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** Villains * * Other Characters: * Dr. Meyer * Jake Grant * * "Golden Wasp" Locations: * ** * ** * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Double-sized final issue. * Black Canary: Unfinished Business ** Revamp of the Black Canary origin, establishing she and her mother as two (really) different people; In Pre-Crisis, her personal story is much more complicated. ** Death of Black Canary (Dinah Drake Lance). ** Ted Grant reveals having had a kid who was kidnapped by Yellow Wasp (named Golden Wasp in this story). ** A different explanation for the Canary's Cry: mystical influence of Green Lantern's ring and Johnny Thunder's Thunderbolt (according with Dr. Fate); In Pre-Crisis, this power was actually a curse summoned by Wizard. ** A flashback on page 79 homages an illustration of the first encounter between the JLA and JSA in . However, there is a small rearrangement of the position and presence of characters: Absent: Dr. Fate, Wonder Woman (who had not came to Man's World at this point of time) and Superman (who wasn't an active JLA member Post-Crisis); Present: the two Flashes, the two Black Canaries (instead only one) and Dr. Mid-Nite; Kept: Green Arrow (bearded instead), Batman, Martian Manhunter, Golden Age Hawkman, Hourman, the Green Lanterns and the Atoms. At this point in time, it is not clear whether the adventure against the Crime Champions is valid Post-Crisis. * "Flash of Two Worlds" is a Post-Crisis revamp of the story from . | Trivia = * The table of contents titles the Johnny Thunder story "Fountainhead!" The town the old west hero visits is actually called "Fortunehead." | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Dick Grayson Origins Category:John Tane Origins